Nobody Wants The Nodes
by natuallyNatalie
Summary: Beca has been given the task of taking care of Chloe after the removal of her nodes. Some appearances from other characters. Friendship/Humor/Possible Romance Rated T: for some curs words.
1. No way, dude!

_This is my first Pitch Perfect fan-fic! So I thought I would give it a try. I'm also currently working on another short story but this one has more humor and I'm planing on updating this as I go. I just recently jumped on board of the Bechloe ship, so I hope you enjoy :) reviews are always welcomed!_

* * *

Bella's rehearsal wasn't just the same without their co-caption, Chloe, without here present for the past two hours all of the girls have become a Un-sync mess that only caused Aubrey to get exasperated at their failed repeating attempts to learn the choreography to the tired song _'Turn the Beat Around'_. Chloe was the one who brought the moves and Aubrey had the pitch pipe; she couldn't teach both.

"All right, ladies, get into positions and we'll take it from the top!" The senior demanded when the girls began to protest.

"We've been on the same routine since rehearsals started. Can't we take a break?" Stacie begged leaning up against the stage.

Beca wiped her hand across her brow. "Seriously, Aubrey, we've gotten no where all afternoon, just throw in the towel already."

"Aca-scuse me but I'm the caption here!" Said Aubrey, "It's not my fault that Chloe's surgery to remove her nodes decided to get in the way of practice. Speaking of which, Beca, we need to talk after this."

Beca shrugged and took a gulp of water before handing the bottle to Fat Amy, who was panting like a dog licking her lips. "I should've taken that cardio tip more seriously…"

Aubrey turned away from the newly added scribbling on the grease board. "How much have you've done?" She asked Amy.

"You just saw it." Amy replied in a blunt tone. Aubrey groaned in frustration and threw her arms up to surrender to her group. "That's it, I'm calling it. You're all free to go now," The girls all filled the auditorium with sighs of relieve making a beeline dash to the swinging doors. "Except for you Beca. I have an important job for you."

A small smirk crept on Beca's lips. "Whatever you say _your highness_," She bowed to Aubrey's feet. "Does it involve a bowl of peeled grapes and making a mockery of myself?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Cut the bull shit Beca, this is serious," Aubrey clearly wasn't fooling around. Beca shot her an apologetic look and let her continue. "Later this afternoon Chloe is expecting to be release from the hospital and I was supposed to be the one to look after her this weekend but I'm flying back to Maine for a family wedding, so, I'm leaving you in charge of her while I'm gone."

Beca shook her head crossing her arms against her chest. "Uh huh! No way dude, she's your best friend!" She protested a mutter just when she tried to push past the older girls but she held her arm out blocking Beca's exit. "Chloe always talks about you none stop, Beca! I swear its like she's crushing on you," Beca's face turned red and her heart fluttered. "Out of all the Bella's you're the only one that I can trust to handle Chloe, and I don't want anyone getting into my stuff… I'll even lend you my car, under one condition, if I see such as one scratch—"

"… May my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves?" Beca cut her off. Aubrey scowled then pinched Beca's arm causing the small girl to yelp. "Or I'll make you do double the amount of cardio before and after rehearsals! Do we have a deal?" Beca nodded rubbing her hand up and down her arm and said. "Deal," How hard could this be?

"This better not leave a mark."


	2. Its top secret

Later that same afternoon Beca sat quietly in the waiting room of the recovery center with her laptop opened up on her lap putting the last finishing touches on a side project that she just whipped up. Beca felt a hand tap her on the shoulder; it was one of the nurses.

"Your friend is all ready for you now, someone will be right up with a wheelchair to take her down." Beca closed the lid of her laptop and followed the nurse into Chloe's room.

The redhead female was lying down on the newly made bed, fully clothed and ready to go but she was in for a little surprise when she saw Beca walk into the room and Chloe with a wide half smile and her blue eyes appeared to look heavy with the lack of rest. She waved at her friend and picked up a small pad of paper and quickly scribbled down something and handed it to Beca; _'Hi :-) where's Aubrey?'_

Beca sat down beside her and read what she wrote. "Where's Aubrey? Oh, you mean the Devils spawn; she had to fly home on her broom for a family thing. So you're suck with me for the weekend, Bale." Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe pointed to the large head phones hanging around Beca's neck with a curious look, she knew how much the smaller girl loves her music and how she owned two different pairs of _Beats _because she was sporting the ones she uses when working on something special, wondering if she had been waiting long out in the waiting room.

Beca looked slightly confused at to why Chloe was pointed at her head phones, then she wrote out; 'Are you working on something important? I haven't seen you wear those in a while!'

Beca laughed softly, shaking her head at the fact that Chloe had guessed correctly. But she wouldn't tell her what she was working on. "It's top secret. If I told you, then I would have to kill you." She joked.

Chloe nudged Beca's arm with her elbow, the same area where Aubrey had pinched her. "Why is everyone being inflicting violence on my arms today? I bruise like a banana!" She said in a huff then cracked a small smile.

The doctor paid Chloe one last visit to go over what she would have to do during the recovering process without hospital care and the most important thing; she was informed that couldn't sing above a G-sharp, possibly ever again. The hurt in her eyes began to show as she took ahold of Beca's hand and squeezed it tightly. _The season is over_; Chloe thought.

As the doctor continued, kindly he handed Chloe a bag of her proscribe medication. "Just remember to take your medication every four hours to help avoid infection. Only eat soft food for the next couple of days and avoid drinking anything hot. Also, get lots of rest try not to speak for at least twenty-four hours," The doctor clicked his pen a few times while looking at Chloe's chart one last time.

Beca's eye twitched at the clicking, just like when Stacie would snap her bubble gum while in the midst of rehearsals, just after Aubrey would bitch at her for chewing it in the first place.

"Okay, it looks like you're free to go. Enjoy the rest of your day ladies, and take care Chloe." Chloe and the older man exchanged handshakes before parting. A male nurse arrived to wheel Chloe down in a wheelchair. Beca stood up facing the older girl, still holding her hand tightly for support. "Come on Chlo," She said. Chloe's head hung low with her red locks covering her face, she looked up pushing a strain of her hair behind her ear. "Let's go home." Beca spoke softly, praying that the weekend wouldn't suck a big one.


	3. Won't let go

_I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who was kind about leaving reviews, the followers and to those who just enjoy this fan-fic so far. I know that I'm not a perfect writer but it means a lot, considering that this was something I was hesitant about posting. So, thank you! And I hope you stick around! :-)_

* * *

The drive back to Barden was quite and not even the whisper of the radio in the background could not keep Beca from talking to herself in her head; _I hope the airplane that Aubrey was suppose to take crashed or the couple who are getting married broke it off. Then Aubrey wouldn't have any other option but come back to school and take care of her roommate. But what are the odds? _She thought.

Chloe was quite for the entire drive with her forehead pressed against the window of the passenger side, she was tired and her throat was sore and obviously didn't get the news that she was expecting to hear. Mentally she was kicking herself in the ass for making the decision to remove her vocal nodules, and had to keep in mind about the positive things but the only thing she could think of was how she would have to pull back… Her best friend was not gonna like that.

Beca's ringtone went off from within her pocket; she kept one hand on the steering wheel with her phone in the other. Aubrey's flashed on the screen and Beca felt a wave of relief. Maybe there was an actual aca-God after all! "Hey, Aubrey," The sound of her name caught Chloe's attention, her eyes glued to Beca, pleading silently not to tell her the bad news. "What's up? Thought you'd be dancing the hora by now."

Aubrey rolled her eyes on the other end of the call. "My flight got delayed for a few hours in Chicago, so I thought I would check in. How's Chloe?"

She glanced over at the redhead. "She's fine… Everything looks okay by what I've been told. We're on our way back to campus right now." Said Beca, keeping both eyes on the road ahead.

The blond cut her off. "And you're talking while driving! I let you barrow my car for a reason, not to crash it! I'm going to hang up before line the gets cut off and you two are off to your death beds."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Beca replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I'll call later to check in and tell Chloe I love her. Bye Beca." The call clicked off.

"Later _Sarge_." Beca's chest fell with a heavy sigh, dropping her cell phone into the cup holder beside her when she pulled the car on campus.

Once Beca got Chloe into her dorm room, Chloe fell back on her bed closing her heavy eyes. Beca stood in the middle of the room; she's never been in Chloe's dorm before the older girl would always come around Beca's. Chloe's side of the room was decorated much differently from Aubrey's, she gravitated more towards Chloe's desk where there was a board on the wall full of pictures of family, past birthday's, her and aca-bitch, and some the Bella's from past competitions of the new season.

Beca grinned instantly admiring the memories hung up by pushpins counting all of the photos of the Bella's and there were even a couple of just her and Chloe together. There was one particular picture that made Beca smile, she carefully removed it from the board and held it with her finger tips; it was from the annual Christmas party that Aubrey would put together and the theme was a ugly sweater party.

In the picture Chloe was wearing a red Santa hat with both arms wrapped around Beca and she made the brunet wear a pair of ridiculous reindeer antlers, and to think that the atrocious sweater wasn't enough. That party was something that Beca would be able to remember in years to come just like how she couldn't get Chloe's bright smile and her baby blue eyes out of her mind.

All of a sudden Chloe sat up in bed coughing loudly. Beca placed the picture on the desk and pulled a bottle of water out of Chloe's mini fridge, breaking the seal and giving here the bottle. She sat down besides her rubbing a hand down the redhead's back. "Are you okay?" She had to ask.

Chloe nodded slightly, her hand resting upon her chest. "Ouch…" She said in a dreadful whisper. A pair of tears reached down her cheeks.

Beca, with her hand still on Chloe's back, she said. "Shh… No talking, remember?"

She saw the tears and grew uncomfortable when the older girl leaned into her burring her face into Beca's shoulder_._ _'What have I gotten myself into?' _ She thought. Beca has never been the kind of person who would try to comfort others she would always say _'Suck it up and grow a pair' _but that Beca Mitchel quote wouldn't have any effect right now. Not on someone like Chloe, at least.

Beca loosened up a little opening her arms embracing Chloe in a hug. Chloe's arms latched on Beca's tiny frame as she could feel the older girl weep more into her shoulder, trying not to make a dick head move Beca kept quite for a moment and just held her. Beca felt her heart flutter when Chloe hugged her tightly like she didn't want to ever let go.

Shortly after, Chloe slowly pulled away from the brunet shaking her head, quickly wiping away the tears off her face with the look of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Chloe struggled to speak, her words sound raw. Beca shook her head and reached over to grab the pad of paper and pen. Tapping the pen on the pad as an indication not to speak.

Chloe took the pen and pad then wrote; _'I'm sorry, Bec... Can I ask you one thing? :-('_

She held the pad as Beca read it with a simple nod. "Don't be sorry, you can ask me anything."

Chloe folded over to a new page; _'Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?' _

Beca answered with a simple nod and moved more up in the bed as Chloe placed the pad of paper on the floor then shifted over to make more room. Both girls lay shoulder to shoulder in the small single sized bed; Chloe reached for Beca's hand locking their fingers together. A small smile crept on Beca's lips closing her eyes listing to the girl beside her breath slowly.

"I won't let go." Beca whispered holding Chloe's hand close as they both fell asleep hand in hand.


	4. Medication

Early the next morning, Beca was wakening up by the sight of Chloe curled up beside her with their hands still holding in the same position. The girl looked peaceful with her ginger locks rested around her face. Gently, Beca untangled her fingers from their bond sitting up looking at the time on her phone that read 9:30a.m

She groan rolling her eyes at the displayed time, she was never up this early on a weekend sometimes never even on a weekday for that matter. Chloe rolled over on her back with her arm searching for Beca; instead she was feeling the small empty space. Beca had her eyes glued down on to her pone, scrolling away checking some notifications. She didn't even notice that Chloe was staring up at her.

Chloe kept quietly to herself while looing up at the younger girl, she was grateful to have someone like Beca as a friend but could only imagine how uncomfortable she must've been to be put into this position making a note that she would have to speak with Aubrey for that later.

Chloe sat up and placed her hand upon Beca's knee, yawing softly. "Hey you," Beca said when she felt her touch. "Good morning." Chloe already had a smile on her face, which was a sign of a good start. "How's the…" Beca pointed at her neck trying to avoid using the word _nodes_. Chloe singled her the A-Okay with a weak smile she picked up the pad of paper; _'D'you think it's okay for me to eat…?'_ She wrote and passed the note or to Beca. She moved over to Chloe's mini fridge and held the only two options. "Pudding or yogurt?"

For most of the morning heading into the afternoon, Chloe and Beca just sat in the same position on Chloe's bed and with Beca's laptop in between them watching a movie. It was hard for Beca not to roll her eyes when the older girl took out a stack of DVD's that Beca had already seen, surprisingly. She was enjoying herself and how the way Chloe curled up to her like a kitten. Every now an then she could feel Chloe watching her-watch-the-movie when a certain part came up and it brought back a old memory of Jesse that Beca didn't wish to revisit.

"You know, I can feel you looking at me." Smirked Beca, not taking her eyes of the laptop screen not expecting to hear the older girl to reply then Chloe's gaze fell short she bit her lip and tried to re-focus on the movie. She then reached over to the bedside table for her bottle of water and took a heavy sip, Beca's eyes now watched Chloe, a dribble of water rolled down her chin using only her tongue lick it up. Again Beca's face felt warm, averting her eyes so it wouldn't be that obvious and kept her butterflies down to a minim.

Chloe leaned her head back against the brunets shoulder her hand rested upon Beca's upper leg, the move Chloe had on Beca gave her chills down her leg and her only reaction was to take Chloe's hand in hers. A sweet grin over came Chloe as she just held the younger girls hand this was the side of Beca that she would never expect to see but she really like it. The credits from the movie rolled up on the screen Beca, felt all of Chloe's weight on her shoulder. "Chloe, wake up," She nudged her slightly. "I forgot you have to take your meds." Chloe shook her head and Beca nodded protesting against the no.

Chloe tugged on Beca's arm trying to pull her back on the bed but Beca shook her arm free not in the exact mood to play games. The older girl pulled the covers over her head, she always had a difficult time trying to swallow pills its just one of those freak habits and the thought of doing that now after having her throat filet like a fish not something she was daring to try.

"Ugh, dude!" Sighed Beca, with her hand full of pills. "Chloe this isn't funny I'm not in the mood to be playing doctor right now. Please stop acting like a little kid." Chloe rustled underneath the covers. "If you can scarf down two pudding cups I think you'll be okay to take these." Beca sat on the end of the bed and pulled the covers off of Chloe, giving her a bottle of water and held out her hand. Chloe eyed the pills before swallowing them all in one gulp. "See, it wasn't that bad." Beca laughed at lightly at Chloe's reaction when she fell back into her pillows and rested her eyes.

**Two Hours Later:**

Beca tired to remain calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. How could she mess up the correct dosage of the medications when it was all written down in order of each given time! Now, Chloe was buzzing off the pain medication and who knows what else that was proscribed. Beca's cell phone buzzed in her back pocket.

It was Amy, but she declined the call setting her phone on Chloe's desk trying to figure out how much she accidently dealt out, remembering back to the time when she had her wisdom teeth removed and how the oxycodone made her feel stupidly high because she one too many.

Chloe sat up in her bed with her hand on her forehead and queasily said, "Why do I feel so dizzy? It's like my head isn't attached to my body." Her voice cracked like she had a frog in her throat. She felt woozy laying her head back on the pillow. Again, Beca's phone rang and this time it was Stacie. She declined call within shortly after Fat Amy's name flashed on the screen again and Beca answered, "Hey Amy."

She said trying not to sound irritated not wanting to explain, "… And Stacie!" The voice of the tall brunette chimed in on the speaker call. "Yeah, I don't know if you got our messages… Or calls… We even sent out a smoke signal but Stacie and I are waiting we have that Business Management project due Monday, remember?" The Australian reminded her.

Beca bit down on the inside of her cheek then cursed into the phone. "Remember you said that you would type up the report?" Said Stacie. "I did and I have it done. I just have to send you both a copy but I didn't save it onto my laptop but it's on a flash drive that's back in my dorm." Beca explained with a stressful sigh.

Chloe moved over on to her side inches away from the edge of the bed a warm putrid feeling rising up her throat. A hand flew over her mouth, after a chocking feeling when she quickly pulled a wastebasket close to her collecting all the vomit, leaving a tingling and almost burning sensation left her mouth. Beca dropped the call coming to Chloe's side collecting her gingers locks holding them back out of vomit range.

Chloe hugged the wastebasket spitting what was left of the acidy bitter taste left in her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Chloe..." Beca said she felt horrible almost like she was about to be sick as well. Kindly, Beca began to clean Chloe's face with a tissue tossing it away in the bin and helped Chloe change into a clean t-shirt. When Beca was younger her mother would always take care of her but as she grew older she was capable of taking care of herself with a bottle of _Tylenol_ and some chicken soup.

Why was it such a pain in the ass to take care of someone else? What was she thinking? Listings to Aubrey threaten her when she's half way across the country doing the chicken dance just to take care of her _BFF_. It just goes to show whom the bigger person is. The younger girl sat Chloe upright back in bed, right when she was about to dispose of the wastebasket there was a knock at the door.

Beca turned the knob surprising to see Stacie and Amy with that signature wide grin at the door. She stood there wondering how they found her before saying. "I don't know what to believe; you two walked twenty minutes across campus or how you knew where I was?" Stacie peered over the top of Beca's head examining little what she could see from the slightly ajar door and Amy stood there and wiped her hand across her brow, fanning herself. "It took a few tries but your roommate told us where you were," She said, and then leaned forward. "… I don't think she knows English very well. I'd keep my eye out on the quite ones." She whispered, Beca grinned.

"Is that Chloe?" A small smirk crept on Stacie's lips folding her arms across her bust looking down at Beca. Beca face reddened by the look in Stacie's eye, what was this girl playing at? "She had surgery the other day and Aubrey asked me to stay with her for the weekend but I have a little dilemma…" Beca stepped aside to let the girls in and lightly closed the door noticing that Chloe had slipped away in sleep again. She waved her hand beckoning for the two to come closer.

"Okay… Uh… Chloe is jacked up on painkillers and some other prescriptions that I wasn't suppose to give her at the same time…" The shorter girl admitted in a whisper. "Please, promise me, that you guys won't say anything to anybody." Who was Beca kidding? Both of the two girls had the biggest mouths within the Bella's but they we're also her good friends. "What's that smell?" Amy sniffed out the smell of the wastebasket. "A nice mixture of oxycodone and penicillin..." Commented Beca. Both Amy and Stacie had repulsive expressions on their faces.

Stacie moved away from the smell glancing around the room acting like she was in search of something. "Maybe we should just get the flash drive with the assignment on it and be on our way…" She said. Amy lingered closer and closer to the door facing Beca when agreeing with the taller girl. "I told you, its not here! It's back at my dorm you could've just asked Kimmy Jin to grab it."

"Yeah… Didn't think about that…" Amy laughed weekly. "She scares me!" Stacie added with a shrug. Beca sighed and put both hands on her forehead. "How about I just go back and get, huh? You guy's can stay here and watch Chloe. It will give me a chance to actually get some air and get some clean cloths before I pound my head into the wall." Beca quickly grabbed her bag and the basket of puke ignoring Stacie and Amy protest against the idea. "I won't be long," Beca said and turned the knob. "Oh, an don't touch anything." She left them with those last words and the two girls looked at each other in disbelief.


End file.
